Preparations and Delay
by Takhrenixe
Summary: Short, cute and simple: Sonic and Shadow get ready for a Haloween bash, but the question still remains whether or not they will actually show up. Not good at summaries, please read, enjoy and review. Yayz! I found a better title for this! 8D


"Chaos, Sonic! How long does it take to pick a costume? We're going to be late for Rouge's party! You know how she gets when we're late . . ."

Unsettling images of the last time the couple was anything less than on time for Rouge filled Sonic's mind, but he he shoved them away becuase he was_ going_ to find the one outfit that would make Shadow happy and he didn't care if it took a _year._

And once he actually did find one that Shadow approved of, well, the party could go hang.  
Sonic never was one for parties, anyway. He preferred 'one-on-one' experiences.

"You have ten seconds before I come in there and pick it out myself, Hedgehog."

The calm tone of voice in which Shadow said this, added to the fact that the Ultimate Lifeform sounded as if he was about an inch away from the dressing room door, confirmed he meant it.

Sonic made a mad-dash for the large pile he hadn't yet tried on, going through it at supersonic speed, until he found it. He _knew_ Shadow would approve; it was perfect. And even if he didn't, if things went Sonic's way, he wouldn't have to wear it very long regardless . . .

Quickly the Blue Blur put on the costume, and with five of the aforementioned ten seconds to spare, braced himself for the opinion of his mate.

As promised, the aforementioned Hedgehog appeared in the huge room, looking annoyed and just the slightest bit fearful, no doubt thinking of the world of hurt he was going to be put in by the ivory Bat once (and if) they actually got to her get-together before midnight.

But all emotion was drained from his face when his happy-go-lucky boyfriend stepped out of the shadows where he could see.

Sonic had on a white silk tuxedo and top-hat with black trim, and was holding an onyx ball-handle cane, which he leaned on lazily in the style of old tap dancers; the 15-year-old looked like he'd walked straight out of an old Michael Jackson music video. And, true to form, he still had on his trademark red-and-white running shoes with yellow buckles, apparently having opted not include the white lace-up tap shoes that were supposed to have gone with it to complete the ensemble.

Shadow stood there in silence, and frowned in mock-disappointment, a devious thought making its way toward the front of his mind; his lover began to worry that the choice of clothing had been rejected.

"Aw, you don't like it? I was sure you would--!"

The end of his sentence was cut off by a mouth over his.

He almost fainted at the amount of love and passion in the kiss, but refrained in fear of missing even one second of this heaven. He felt Shadow smile, and heard a click similar to that of a turning ratchet. Sonic pulled back slightly, curious as to what it was.

Shadow had cuffed one of his own hands to one of Sonic's, perhaps taking his police getup (chosen for the Haloween celebration) a bit too literally.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you're under arrest for decent exposure." Shadow murmured, wrapping his arms around his ivory-clad companion.

The hero of Mobius didn't miss the change in the otherwise cliche sentence.

"Oh, am I, Officer Shadow?" he purred mischeviously, mouth twitching upward in a triumphant smirk. "Punish me, then."

It didn't take long for Shadow to understand the suggestive double-meaning to that sentence; in a flash of golden Chaos energy, they were gone.

---

Rouge, having heard every word (naturally, seeing as the Hedgies had been in her walk-in closet the whole time), smiled knowingly, amused that someone who was supposed to be a purehearted hero could act so opposite his reputations. Chuckling she flew her way back down the stairs of her home to the living room, where the party was being held.

"Sorry guys, looks like those two lovehogs won't be joining us. Urgent police business."

_**End**_

Well, there you have it; my first Sonadow on . I have lots of these, but so far this is the only one that I didn't think people would laugh at or say wasn't well thought out. So, that being said, please review and confirm that it didn't suck? My self-esteem would love you forever. ^-^'

Signing off for now (with hopes of more Sonadow in the near future),  
Takhrenixe


End file.
